cookservedeliciousfandomcom-20200215-history
SherriSoda Tower
SherriSoda Tower '''is a building in '''Cook, Serve, Delicious! '''and '''Cook, Serve, Delicious! 2!! History Cook, Serve, Delicious! In the first game, the SherriSoda Tower plays a big role, as your resturant is one of the businesses in it. You will mainly be in this location throughout the game maintaining the resturant and serving customers. This tower was once home to the famous resturant 'Cook, Serve, Delicious!' ''but has since been in despair along with the rest of the tower. However a recent economy boom has filled the tower to full capacity, and the owners of the tower would like to reopen the '''Cook, Serve, Delicious!' ''resturant once more with YOU as the chef! Cook, Serve, Delicious! 2!! It was seemingly like any other morning at SherriSoda Tower as you take the elevator up to open Cook, Serve, Delicious!, a platinum star restaurant that was surging in popularity thanks to your amazing chef and management skills. Just then, a swarm of police surround SherriSoda Tower. It seems the SherriSoda head executives were secretly stealing funds from the company at the same time they were incurring a staggering amount of debt, draining the accounts of the tower and several of the businesses inside of it, including CSD. Just like that, the tower was closed and put up for federal auction, including everything inside of it. It was all over…the Cook, Serve, Delicious! restaurant was no more. Information The SherriSoda Tower seems to be a relatively tall tower in a big city. The tower is divided in two parts, one tall part and one shorter part, which has a big sign on it that says ''SHERRISODA. A flagpole is also seen on top of the tower. The interior is very fancy and clean, as seen in the screenshot to the right. Although it appears the screenshot shows the tower during morning hours, as there's no one in sight. Thus why the interior looks so clean. The tower appears to not only be a business tower, but also a residental tower. As there's an email client specifically made for everyone in the tower where residents regularly post to the Cook, Serve, Delicious' email adress, either with spam or important information. This may also be why customers enter the resturant so quickly after it's opened at 9AM, because it's such a short route from their apartment to the resturant. The residents of the tower differ from low-class to upper-class, making the tower a bit of a mix in wealth. Some residents also compliment your resturant through email, with a few even giving you money! Game developers also live in the tower, as seen when they post changelogs of their game to you through email. Though they appear to not be very good at their job, as the changelogs say things like 'fixed game from corrupting your hard drive' ''and '''fixed the silenced pistol sound to not play train_horn.wav upon firing'. Trivia * It is not known how many floors the tower has, but it's close to 24 floors as seen from the elevator buttons. ** It's also not known which floor the Cook, Serve, Delicious! resturant is on, but it's not anywhere at the bottom as the view from the windows in your resturant is shown at a tall perspective. * Criminal activity happens quite often in the tower when looking at it from a real life perspective. Category:Locations